Rauther
A broad-plained planet in the Mid-Rim, Rauther is the most populated planet in the Rautheran System. It was surveyed and purposed to be an Ordinance/Regional Depot around 4,000 BBY when hostilities broke out with the Mandalorians. Several shipments of supplies and materials began to filter their way there, but around 3,950 BBY, all construction projects were suspended indefinitely as several other important planets in the surrounding region, such as Kashyyyk, joined the Republic. Most staffers stayed on, and began to propagate. In several Republic charts from this time period, the planet is called Ord Thera. The system remained under nominal Republic control, but largely forgotten, much like planets Bimmisaari and Hargeeva. Unlike its sister depot world, Ord Vaxal, Rauther was never influenced or controlled by the Hutts. The largely Human population developed a loosely regimental society, and through working with domestic and imported mounts, as well as vehicles, they became exceptional cavalrymen. After the formation of the Democratic Union in nearby Caspia, it became part of the Commonwealth through a series of terse negotiations and events. It now acts as one of the Union's greatest resources of military and law enforcement personnel, heavy machinery, and domestic livestock. In the Service of the Union Like many of the other societies in this cut of space, Rauther is a traditional, honor-bound culture. Its regimented society adhered to a series of martial laws that were derived from Republican military standards, not so much to conduct war but to maintain order and stability. Many felt that, perhaps, the Republic would one day return and call Rauther into service again. They abandoned common, universal ranks and created a structure based around Guardsmen, Wardens, and Constables. Geography Most of Rauther's inhabitable terrain is a tale of extremes — seemingly endless plains, cut with the occasional ravine or riverbed and dotted with Burghali trees suddenly giving way to towering mountain ranges. There is an absence of oceans, as most moisture is trapped within expansive polar ice caps. Cities The capital city of Breslau... Near the site of one of the main ordnance caverns, Luderwaark keeps a commanding view over the great Plains of Mantangiti as they become the Waarkan Mountains. Four mountain-fed streams, spilling over cataracts and sluices at the flanks of the city's limits, converge before its walled gates to form the Shockwind River. Several small townships line the riverbanks for a few hundred kilometers as it winds its way across the plains. Lastly, Humberling has forged itself as a significant mining and industrial city for Rauther, with most of the planet's arsenal of vehicles produced in the factories. Unlike typical civil planning, the manufacturing facilities are built on the outskirts of the city, while most residential zones are downtown. At full tilt, the amount of exhaust can result in a smog-like effect hanging over the city. Animalia Rauther is well known for its array of large, "open range" animals. Several varieties were imported, such as reeks, nerfs, banthas, and staga, while others were completely native. Category:CDU Planets Category:Non-coded planets